


we get drunk to leak a little truth

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They've never been exclusive, never pretended to be or expressed any interest in it. It's just, more times than not, they end up in each other's beds instead of someone else's.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we get drunk to leak a little truth

"You know," Tim says. "I have to tell you something."

They're drunk, drunker than usual, drunk enough that they called into work tonight and giggled through Jason and Steph yelling at them down the phone while the two of them shared a plate of chili cheese fries from the food court. Tim calls Cassie from the parking lot and asks if she could pretty please pick them up and drop them downtown.

"Only if you mean will I _actually_ drop both of you drunk assholes to the floor," Cassie says, but she still shows up half an hour later, still borrows Tim twenty bucks when he promises (lies) that he'll pay her back.

They stumble out of the car, and Roy's too busy watching Tim's ass in his new pair of jeans to pay attention to where they're going until they reach the tattoo shop.

"Tim?" Roy asks.

One time, when Tim was balls-deep inside of Roy and they were both blasted on Jello shots and ecstasy, Tim leaned over and mumbled that sometimes, he felt like he never wanted to fuck anyone else again.

Tim laughed about it later, disappeared for a day or two and came back covered in hickeys from at least three different people, and Roy didn't think anything of it. They've never been exclusive, never pretended to be or expressed any interest in it. It's just, more times than not, they end up in each other's beds instead of someone else's.

Roy blanks out a little while Tim talks to the tattoo artist, another one of Tim's friends if the way she kisses his cheek is anything to go by.

"This is Jesse," Tim says, tugging Roy over to her. "Okay," Roy says. Jesse shakes Roy's hand, smiles at him and says, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Um," Roy says, but Tim just leans up and kisses his neck, asks, "You trust me, right?"

It's a funny question for someone to ask when they've locked you out on a balcony before, when they've shoplifted lipstick and lingerie at Victoria's Secret just to run off and let _you_ deal with the consequences.

But he does, is the thing, and right now he's drunk enough to even say so.

A couple hours later, they show up at the store, and Tim bribes Jason and Steph with food until they stop pretending like they're going to fire him. Jason stops him on his way out, reaches for Roy's wrist until he can see the ink he just got. "Tell me you didn't just get matching tattoos," Jason mutters, fingers tracing the _1.618_ in dark black ink.

"Yeah," Roy says, prodding Jason's ribs in the exact spot where he knows there's a tattoo of a bluebird. "'Cause why would anyone ever do _that_?"

"Whatever," Jason says. They look back at Tim, who's sitting on the counter and scarfing down fries with the kind of relish that means he must be sobering up. Roy's pretty much accepted that Tim's going to ditch him in an hour or so, snake his keys and go take a nap in his car. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Hardly ever," Roy says. He walks back over to Tim, puts both hands on his legs and asks, "You save any for me?" Tim wraps his legs around him, drawing him in, and Roy catches the flash of ink on Tim's wrist before Tim shoves him back again, laughing. "Nope," he says. "Get your own."


End file.
